conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient Shi'Ji Civilization
The Shi'Ji civilization is a civilization of peoples native to Mksi'Tskin'Stsu (Land of the Great Spirit), a continent in the southeastern hemisphere of Pangam-Pangat, known as New Manchuria. Earliest records of its existence date to the year 2105 BCE where the Shi'Ji established the city of Shi'Ksut. Shi'Jian population expanded over the next three hundred years, expanding outward, creating tribal villages, spread throughout the Stsu'Rsi'Mrisi (Spirit River Valley) region. History Migration to the Mksi'Tskin'Stsu The earliest ancestors of the Shi'Ji were estimated to have arrived in the Land of the Great Spirit nearly 57,000 BCE. According to Shi'Jian legends and religion, the early ancestors of the Shi'Ji had evolved to a new plane of existence and left the planet but before leaving had brought Shi'Ji to the Mksi'Tskin'Stsu (Land of the Great Spirit), to live and continue human life on Pangam-Pangat in a new era. Then the evolved ancestors left the planet to join the Spirit People in the stars. Early Civilization The earliest recorded establishments of hunter-gatherer tribes had appeared by 4700 BCE, establishing roving tribes and some creating small villages throughout the Spirit River Valley. Shi'Jian people continued to live in hunter-gatherer tribes until 2400 BCE where tribes began to unite and establish communities. By 2105 BCE, the first established Shi'Jian civilization city was built, named Shi'Ksut or "Star City". Shi'Ksut Shi'Ksut earliest records of establishment are found to be in 2105 BCE with the union of several larger roving hunter-gatherer tribes and some agricultural river communities and tribes to form the Shi'Jian civilization. Shi'Ksut was built along the Spirit River "Stsu'Rsi". The most notable structure built in the settlement is the Temple of the Star People "Tkusin'Shi'Ji", a pyramid structure built of dirt and stone, rising nearly one hundred feet high, currently the tallest man-made structure known to the Shi'Ji people. Other pyramid structures are being built, also temples, one of the Great Spirit and the other the temple of the Spirit People. These structures will rise taller. All three temples are to be positioned according to the brightest star constellation in the sky. As of 1800 BCE, Shi'Ksut contained a population of 63,000 inhabitants, with surrounding villages and tribes adding another 175,000-200,000 Shi'Ji all within the Spirit River Valley. Leadership The Shi'Jian are ruled by a tribal society in which a chief rules over the other people. The chief inherits his position through birth from a previous chief or through marriage with a current chief's daughter or other method. Chiefs rule over all, leading the warriors and armies and leading the people. Other high ranking officials include the shaman, who is a religious leader. Shamans are high priests within the Shi'Jian civilization and communicate with the spirit world. He may work closely with the chieftan and provide spiritual advise to decisions. A third member of leadership is the head elite warrior, a highly skilled general and leader of the warriors and army. Military The current Shi'Jian military is made up of trained warriors who have great skill in archery. Warriors are trained since adolescence to fight with various weapons and some hand to hand combat. The warrior classes use archery, spears, daggers, throwing daggers, flaming torches and staffs. Elite warriors are trained in a special fighting martial art known as Shijitsi'Cu or Code of the Warrior. Culture Shi'Ji believe in spiritism, shamanism and ancestor worship, believing in the spirit world and afterlife. Shi'Ji follow different rituals for different ceremonial situations especially during birth and death. After the death of a person, the body is burned in a cremation ritual designed to first release the soul and burn away the physical body to allow for the soul to rise into the sky and join the spirit world with the Spirit People. Shi'Ji have deep beliefs in astrology, tracking the stars, sun and moons and use these beliefs to create accurate calenders to track time. Shi'Jian calenders are quite accurate throughout the year and predict seasonal pattterns, stars and constellations and when they appear and moon patterns. Shi'Jian architecture goes along with astrological beliefs, requiring the positioning of temples, holy sites, burial and crematory grounds and other places to be alligned with stars and constellations. The Shi'Ji train adolescent youth the ways of the warrior and of the four War Spirits. All males must go through warrior training to become recognized as grown men in the end of their training. The ending ceremony for completed warriors involves the blessing of the four war spirits and the branding of their symbols into the skin of the back of each warrior. Following warrior training, they are released to go along in life with skills to help the society in daily work, whether it be building, hunting, farming, teaching or other jobs. Religion Shi'Ji religion is a mix of shamanism, spiritism and veneration of the dead. Shi'Jian people believe in the Great Spirit, an energy that controls life, death, light and darkness. The Great Spirit rules over the spirit world. There are many lower spirits that control other things such as elements and emotions. Elemental spirits control the earth, water, wind and fire while lower spirits control love, anger, fear and individual weather patterns including lightning, cold, heat, winter, summer, spring and fall. Shi'Jian also worship the Spirit People, ancient holy deceased ancestors of the Shi'Ji who watch over the living tribes during the night. Stars are believed to be the Spirit People that come out at night to watch over and protect the Shi'Ji while they sleep. The Shi'Ji also believe in the Star People, long ancient inhabitants of the planet who evolved into a greater form and left the physical world to live in the stars with the Spirit People. Star People return to planet to aid in watching over the Shi'Ji. The Star People will come back to evolve the Shi'Ji so they can leave the planet and join the Spirit People in the end of the physical world in the undetermined future. Star People visit the planet in great moving lights, some are unexplained orbs and strobes while others are used to describe meteor showers and comets. Star People every hundred years take a chosen Shi'Ji with them into the stars and darkness of the sky at night and bring them back to the Spirit People. Some Shi'Ji who return from the stars bring back visions and prophecies learned from the Star People and Spirit People to tell the Shi'Ji. Language (UNDER CONSTRUCTION) The Shi'Ji speak Shi'Sit, literally meaning "star speak". The name Shi'Ji means "star people" hence their religious beliefs regarding the spirit world, astronomy and the stars. Economy The Shi'Ji currently do not possess a currency. They primarily work together for the betterment of the community. When it comes to neighboring villages or tribes, trade and barter becomes the primary way of exchanging for services or goods. Trade The Shi'Ji possess several goods and materials for trade including furs, maize (corn), cacao (chocolate) and gold minerals. Environment Category:Shi'Ji